


Side B: Lucky to Be Born

by creatures_ofthemind



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Fire Nation Royal Family, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatures_ofthemind/pseuds/creatures_ofthemind
Summary: This piece mainly focuses on Zuko's feelings about Azula and how it relates to the rest of his family. Lots of angst and feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to my friend's poetry about Azula. Check it out! Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/users/minutesintohours
> 
> There is a flashback in the series where Azula shows off her firebending to Azulon while Zuko couldn't, that is what he is referring to.

Lucky to be Born: 

One more step and I would stand in front of him  
I could feel the tears threatening to fall,  
But I would not let them  
I am not weak, I am strong  
Father will be proud, I will make him proud

Father always said Azula was born lucky 

I had failed once again  
My honor lay in tatters at my grandfather’s feet  
My courage long gone under my father’s gaze  
My sister’s smirk embedded deep in my mind  
My mother with her pitying gaze  
I don’t want her pity, I don’t need her pity  
I want my honor 

Father always said Azula was born lucky 

Father smiled at me today  
He smiled at my sister wider  
I did exactly what she did, but she made me trip  
She stole my knife and probably wanted my life  
Uncle said Azula was lying  
Azula always lies

Father always said Azula was born lucky 

Mother was gone  
Father refused to see me  
Azula was smirking again  
She said mom left because of me  
Mom knew it was Azula  
Mom would never leave me  
Azula always lies 

Father also said I was lucky to be born 

I know better now  
Azula always lies, she always did and she always will  
Father does not want me, he never did, never will  
Uncle is always there, always was, always will be  
Mother left me, she is not coming back  
I thought I wanted my honor.  
But now I know I wanted you to love me Father  
You never did.  
I was simply lucky to be born.


End file.
